


橙色高温预警

by Ocard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocard/pseuds/Ocard
Summary: “ ‘独裁的Alpha’？影山很明白，有关他排球上的问题，日向永远会直言不讳地告诉他。但是有关球场外的关系他却很难也这样推论。一年前他们各自分化后，交往几乎是顺理成章的事情，因为从来没有别的人像日向一样不请自来地占据他的视线。他一直认为自己对于日向也是一样的。....所以在旁人眼中，在他没有意识到的时候，他有像从前那样“专横”地对待身为交往对象的日向吗？日向‘想要分开’，是因为他是个分外糟糕还没有自我认知的Alpha？"





	橙色高温预警

**Author's Note:**

> 完成于2018.12.28

“日向！你怎么回事，回来把话说清楚！”

七月的一天，乌野排球部的部活室里再次传出主将恼火的怒吼声。一二年级的部员们面面相觑，他们对影山前辈和日向前辈这样的往来已经习以为常。起初以为是因为前辈们互相厌恶才会频繁争执，真的试图劝架的时候，却又能发现他们的正副主将早就又挤在一起拌着嘴互相拉伸。  
但是今天的争吵好像有些不同。  
起因是排球部在部活室更换制服的时候，楼下传来呼喊日向名字的声音。  
“C班的日向翔阳在吗——？老师找——！”  
日向动作迅速地套上运动短裤，冲到外面走廊上。“在在在，什么事？”  
“好像是东京有A大学的人来找你，关于体育推荐生名额的事情。”  
楼下人的话不甚清晰地传进活动室，部员们小声讨论起来。  
“A大不是很厉害嘛。”  
“真好啊，日向前辈终于不用被考试折磨了。”  
“你只是在羡慕不用学习吧。”  
“快停下，你们真是太失礼了。”  
“喂，别说了，影山前辈要生气了...”  
一二年级渐渐噤声，他们看到和楼下结束谈话的日向只把头探回部活室，看起来不像是要再进来的意思。“影山，我先离开一下，马上回来。”  
“等等，A大是怎么回事？上周不是刚说过要一起...”  
“唔，这个说来话长，我很快的，回头再和你解释。”日向话音刚落，没有等影山回复就消失在门口，部活室里只能听到他脚步飞快跑远的声音。  
“喂，回来！”影山把掏出的外套随手扔在架子上，几步跨向门口扒住门对外吼道，“日向！你怎么回事，回来把话说清楚！”

“噗——”部活室的另一个角落传来嗤笑声，影山扭过头去，果然只能是同为三年级的月岛和山口。  
“有什么好笑的？”默认会继续在一起的搭档居然有和别的大学联系，微妙的背叛感燎得影山无法冷静。  
“没什么。但意思不是很明确吗，日向终于也受够了国王大人。”月岛头都没有抬，依然在折叠换下来的制服，语气和往常讥讽他时一样的轻飘飘，好像只是再次为他普及人尽皆知的常识。  
“你——！”  
“真是稀奇，日向也会想和影山分开呢。”影山看不到被月岛挡住的山口，对方的调笑的声调却清清楚楚地传进他的耳朵。他条件反射地想要大声反驳。日向从没说过这种话，他们根本对日向的事情完全不明白....但影山认为绝对会想一直在一起的搭档此刻确实不在部活室里，这样的认知足够让他在突如其来的冲击中不能回神。  
“嘛，也可以理解，毕竟换做我也不想接下来四年还每天面对一个独裁的Alpha。”  
影山动作一顿，伸向刚才随意乱扔的外套的手滞住了。这一次他没有再怒气冲冲地吼回去。

‘独裁的Alpha’？影山很明白，有关他排球上的问题，日向永远会直言不讳地告诉他。但是有关球场外的关系他却很难也这样推论。一年前他们各自分化后，交往几乎是顺理成章的事情，因为从来没有别的人像日向一样不请自来地占据他的视线。他一直认为自己对于日向也是一样的。  
影山没想过有和日向讨论这类事情的必要。“影山，好球！”“再来一个！”这样对影山的夸赞每天都可以听到，他把这当做日向需要他的最直接证明。仔细想来，日向鲜少提起过他是一个怎样的交往对象。  
交往对于影山来讲，只是在原有的搭档关系上多出了一点点——真的只有一点点。影山这么对自己说——他不太想要理解的“在意”这样的情绪罢了。但是国中时粗暴地用他认为最理所应当的方式托球，那也不过是因为“在意”对面的拦网而已。  
所以在旁人眼中，在他没有意识到的时候，他有像从前那样“专横”地对待身为交往对象的日向吗？日向‘想要分开’，是因为他是个分外糟糕还没有自我认知的Alpha？  
这样的可能性让影山在闷热的部活室里感受到自指尖传来的寒意。被队友排斥抛弃的回忆从快要被遗忘的脑海深处翻涌上来，他攥紧拳头，猛地将手砸在收纳装备的架子上。  
“该死！”  
收纳架倏然发出的巨大声响惊得几个新生打了个哆嗦。几个人交换眼神，没人明白为什么月岛前辈例行的打趣为什么会让主将这么失态。往常也时不时能听到那个爱嘲弄人的三年级“国王”、“国王”的讥诮，但影山前辈不是嗤之以鼻就是普通地反击回去而已。  
一时间一二年级都安静地加快手上换衣服的速度，他们很庆幸两位三年级没有再说什么话火上浇油，只有背包拉链被用蛮力拉上发出的刺耳声音从影山的方向传来。紧接着，他们散发着低气压的主将一言未发地快步走出部活室。

“大家都辛苦了，早点回家休息！”  
“辛苦了——”  
从坂之下告别其他部员后，影山和日向一起例行单独走上分开前可以短暂并行的小路。  
影山还十分在意晚训前在部活室里发生的事情，旁边日向的自行车被推动时发出的吱吱呀呀的声音让他更为烦躁。他果断地决定现在就要问出口。  
“你——”  
“你周六有时间吗？”日向突然高声询问他。  
“嗯？有。”  
“哈哈，真的吗？”日向的声调里有影山最为熟悉的雀跃，他十分确定如果不是还需要扶着自行车，他精力旺盛的搭档此刻就会原地跳起来了。“这两天我的排球鞋好像又紧了，想去挑双新的。影山一起去？”  
“又要换了？”影山讶异地扭过头，他的注意力被日向的话完全吸引，一时间忘记自己原本要说的事情。“不是春高后才买的新的？”  
“嗯，”日向笑得有些得意的样子，“但是我好像长个子了。刚好上个月集训也磨损了很多，一起陪我去挑双新的吧。”  
影山表情复杂地打量恋人头顶毛绒绒的橙色发尖。又长高了……吗？从高一开始日向的个子就在稳步增长，春高时终于也达到了令他开心许久的170cm大关。与之相对的，鞋码也已经增大了一位。相比之下影山的个头虽然也有提升，春高后和日向一起买的排球鞋却没有到需要更换尺码的地步。本能深处的好胜心作祟，他微妙地觉得自己好像落后了。  
“下次体测我也会赢的。”  
“‘也’是怎么回事，上次身高赢的是我吧！”影山听到他的小个子搭档这么抗议道。  
“没区别，反正这次不会输给你。”  
“切，小心眼。但是下一次我要赌嘎哩嘎哩君，每次赌咖喱包子的时候最后都被你吃了。”  
影山低头看着日向气鼓鼓的样子挑了挑眉，决定还是不揭穿他每次赢到咖喱包子的时候都是主动分给自己一半的事情。  
“随你便。”  
他们并肩走着，时不时肩膀会碰到一起，可以随时感受到对方胳膊上过热的体温。但是两个人都没有要挪开一步和对方保持距离的意思。渐渐的，这段可以并行的路已经要走到尽头，影山察觉到日向在不知道的时候已经望向他很久了，脸上挂着听到练习尾声时他答应会再多托一球的那种满足笑容。  
“你这是什么表情？”  
“没什么啊，”日向的笑意更明显了，他扭过头却又把肩膀撞过来。“从你U20回来就没时间一起出去过了。周六又可以单独出门，好开心。”  
影山觉得他的胸口好像痒痒的，他有一瞬间想说他也有同样的心情，还想告诉他的恋人一起出门这种小事随时可以做到。但他还记得下午听到的那句“日向也会想和影山分开”，脑海里渐渐有一个表情失望的、面对他一言不发的日向的形象浮现…这和眼前这个哼着不成调的曲子，胳膊有意无意地磨蹭他的小臂的日向的模样完全不同。影山感觉他有些不太明白了。  
短暂的路程没有再给影山开口的机会，待他反应过来的时候，他们已经走到了分别的岔路口。  
“那就这样了，我先走啦？”日向嘴上在向影山打着告别的招呼，却实际完全没有要骑上自行车的意思。  
影山看向夕阳下背着光的搭档，他意识到今天这样和这个人一起度过的普通的一天也马上要结束了。可是如果日向真的想要和他分开，是否意味着他以为会日复一日持续下去的，有最需要他的搭档、说着和他一起单独出门很开心的恋人的日子也要很快迎来一个终点？  
“我真的要走了噢，”日向半晌没有等到表情凝重的Alpha的回应，他眨眨眼，理所当然地以为这个总是嘴硬的家伙只是又在难为情了而已。他了然地又笑了下，仰起头把嘴唇印在恋人紧绷的下巴上。“明天见。”  
随着日向一起凑近的还有他身上因为不在发情期而非常淡薄的柑橘味。影山知道这是只有两个人在窗门紧闭的房间里互相悄悄抚慰时他才会清楚闻到的味道，这股柑橘味让他想起只有他知道的那个日向，在他的心里打开了个得以让酝酿一天的烦闷涌出的小口。  
日向刚低头跨步迈上单车，随即被今天一直看起来不为所动的恋人突然抓住左手。  
“想要出去的话，”影山的声音格外地低，他的表情被低低垂下的脑袋隐藏，“什么时候都可以一起。”  
日向睁大了眼，再次勾起今天已经无数次牵动的嘴角。他也伸展开手指用力反握住Alpha的手。“知道啦。你今天也早点休息。”  
“嗯。”  
影山站在原地看着搭档骑着车子向后对他招手的身影，直到对方消失在拐角处才转身离开。

然而盛夏午后的酷热最后还是很难创造出所谓“一起单独出去”应该有的气氛。  
影山扯动着胸前的领口试图让热度散发出去却无济于事，饶是两个每年都会在酷暑的季节里集训的人今天也格外吃不消。一旁的日向提着排球鞋的纸袋抱怨很久了，影山看过去注意到他前额蓬松的刘海早已因为汗液黏腻地贴紧在脑门上，脖子后的细软发丝也湿漉漉地附在他的后颈。  
“好想吃冷饮啊....”日向总会格外高昂的声调今天有些有气无力的，这让影山更为焦躁。他们流汗量现在都太糟糕了，再不补充水分的话现在就要考虑明天两人都因为中暑而缺席练习的状况。只是他的理智还没有被热浪完全蒸发掉，在刺眼的阳光下艰难地开口，“你啊，不是答应好这个夏天都不吃甜食了吗。”  
在IH选拔赛后日向就把增加肌肉的练习提上进程，对于一个攻手来讲，他的力量实在是有所欠缺。而这就不仅包括了在体育馆的时间，私下里也在被影山严格监督饮食上的摄入。  
“可是今天真的好热！！！”  
“不要再说热了！还有一点水，快点喝掉。”影山把自己的水瓶递给他，四处打量着哪里有阴凉处可以避一避。  
只是在他回头的时候日向已经不见了，影山惊愕地看到刚才还抱怨自己完全走不动了的搭档已经跑向远处的冰淇淋车。他还没来得及衡量出避免让日向脱水和保持严厉的督促哪个更重要，身体已经比大脑先行动了。“喂！日向！不许抢跑！！”

被阳光晒得头晕脑胀的Alpha坐在公交车站的长椅上，望着手中黏糊糊的巧克力条，无奈地叹了口气。  
到最后他还是让理智占领上风，冲上去拉住日向的领子：“不要吃啊呆子！你还记得自己说的话吗！”没想到日向似乎对于如何摆脱他的拉扯已经积累特殊的心得，飞快地从影山手下溜出并成功举了带巧克力的圆筒回来。  
“影山同学？”直觉让日向从影山面无表情的脸上读出对方此刻的不悦。他凑到影山下巴前，自下而上地打量他。突然过近的距离让影山一惊，他皱眉垂目看着日向无辜的神情，这个角度看好像恋人仰视着他的圆圆的双眼显得更大了。影山瞬间感到原本就燥热的空气进一步升温，他赶忙狼狈地推开日向的肩膀。“呆子，不要靠这么近，很热啊。”  
“什么嘛...”日向顺势退后一步，不乐意地撇撇嘴。他的视线落在让恋人闹起情绪的圆筒，眨了眨眼，突然又抬起头凑了过来。“我知道了！影山其实也想吃对不对？呀不要这么害羞嘛，巧克力就给你了。真的只有巧克力，圆筒是我的！”  
“呜哇——！日向你这笨蛋，不要塞给我！黏兮兮的快拿走啊！”

最后他还是没能把这块融化了满手的巧克力还回去。他的恋人似乎认为自己找到了最佳方案，对于让影山停止闹情绪这件事很满意的样子，坐在一旁荡着腿吮起圆筒。  
盛夏的午后没有什么行人在车站前后经过，一时间四处只有风吹过时树叶间摩挲的声音，还有一阵阵夹杂其中的蝉鸣。影山用眼角余光扫过旁边吃得一脸满足的搭档，日向没有想要聊天的意思，只有眉间舒展的神情显示他终于得以在曝晒下放松片刻的状态。

影山想到这几天在心里酝酿很久的事，他三两口解决掉巧克力，暗自清了下喉咙斟酌着开口。  
“喂。”  
“嗯？怎么啦？”  
“前两天，你为什会见A大的人？”  
“啊，这个啊。”日向的冰淇淋因为久久没来得及吃完而开始融化至手背，他赶忙伸出舌尖舔过流下的奶油，随即开口道。“IH的时候，不是在场外碰到了木兔前辈吗。”  
“...回来后也有在电邮里说了很多大学排球的事情。”日向不急不慢地讲着，突然间笑起来，抬头看向影山。“影山大学之后也会花很多时间在JAPAN那边吧。到20岁之后很快会升入国家队也说不定。虽然承认你这么厉害这件事真的很讨厌，可是影山的话一定可以的，我知道的。”  
‘我知道的。’影山听到日向充满笑意的声音在这么说。他有些愣神，即便已经是交往的关系很久了，日向每次听到关于影山在U20的成绩表情都是不甘和羡慕夹杂着。影山从未听日向说过他有多确信影山可以走的更远，因为他不服输的搭档兼恋人永远会告诉他自己很快会追上来。  
“...和影山一起打球真的很开心。是你让我第一次看到拦网对面的世界，那种‘呜哇——’的视野，那时候只有你可以做到呢。‘只要有我在，你就是最强的!!’，什么的。”  
“但是一直在一起打球的话，就没有人能知道我究竟可以做到什么程度了吧。”  
不，不是这样的。影山下意识地想要辩解。面前这个人可以做到什么程度影山出于所有立场都是最清楚的人，但这份熟悉也让他渐渐有预感日向接下来将要说的话。  
“更何况，影山不是也收到了去年的冠军队的邀请？哇你不要瞪我，你不说我也知道。邀请函就在你的口袋里，那天穿你外套时发现的。这个世界上真的有你这种把冠军队的邀请像草稿纸一样乱塞的人吗？啊痛！”影山给了他一个手刀，不耐地催促：“快说正题！”  
“总之就是！影山现在有更好的选择，不应该因为我考虑其他的事情。A大是很强的队伍，但和乌野又非常不一样。如果是不一样的队友就不能一起获胜的话，不就是说在去找影山之前，我面前还有更多比我强的人吗？我不需要你停下来等我，我会把他们全部打败，然后追上你的。”  
影山沉默地注视着他面前的搭档，一时间想要把心里反复想象过的有关二人的未来和盘托出。他从没想过“停下来”等待日向，因为只要和日向在一起，不论在哪里他们都一定可以成为在球场上站得最久的人——因为“只要有我在你就是最强的。”  
那个记忆中比现在体格更单薄，技术更糟糕还说着的这般狂妄自大的话的身影和面前人的模样重合在一起。影山的目光投向地上因为连续不断的练习而需要更换的排球鞋，还有日向搭在腿上，因为每日重复地训练而开始有匀称肌肉的手。这个家伙，还在践行他不管是全国还是世界都要站在同一个舞台的誓言。  
影山不知道直射在车站的阳光是不是更炽热了，不然为何他觉得有更多快要将他融化的热意在灼烧胸口和后背呢？他的肩膀倏然松懈下来，抬起一条手臂挡住眼睛，放松身体向后仰靠过去。笼罩在心间多日的阴云逐渐散开，他理不清的思绪好像跟着地面上烘烤的热度一起蒸发掉，脑海里只有响亮的蝉鸣声、和日向许许多多次呼唤他的名字的声音在回响。  
日向没有再补充什么，影山抬起眼，放空地看着他专注对付最后一点甜筒的样子。他发现日向额头上有豆大的汗珠在顺着他的眉骨慢慢滑下，快流进眼睛里。他有些想掏出手帕擦一擦日向的前额，但在手自动做出这种亲密的举动之前，月岛和山口嘲弄他的话又浮上脑海。  
“日向也会想和影山分开呢...”  
“....不想每天面对一个独裁的Alpha。”  
他刚刚有些放松的身体又猛然僵住。有关不要再一起打排球的问题他已经得到答案，可是日向对于到底怎么看待他依然只字未提。影山的口腔里还有刚才那条巧克力没有散去的甜腻味，他不禁猜测，如果真的因为妨碍增肌的缘故去制止吃甜筒这样的琐事，果然就算是日向也会认为麻烦吧？  
嘴中巧克力遗留的味道好像又变成涩意溢满他的喉咙，这样酷热的下午再次令他感到格外干渴。  
“...日向，”他在脑内挣扎了一下，最后还是让恋人的名字从喉咙中挤了出来。  
“什么事？突然叫我的名字总有种不好的预感。”  
有不好的预感的人应该是我才对吧，影山暗骂道。  
“...你............你觉得，我怎么样？”影山越说越小声，他看着日向莫名其妙的表情感到更佳尴尬，想要穿回十秒前掐住那个随便开口的自己。  
“我觉得你现在很奇怪哦。”  
“不是在说这个！”影山干脆猛得坐直起来正面日向的脸，连带着日向也转向他正襟危坐。“你觉得我是个很麻烦的Alpha吗？”  
“你当然是了，影山同学第一天才知道？”  
影山开始觉得这个场景真是太荒唐了，居然会把月岛和山口的话当真，自己不就和这个笨蛋一样蠢了吗！  
他猛得把头扭向路的另一边，破罐子破摔地把接下来的话都大声吼出来。“月岛和山口说，你会想要和我分手，因为我是个独裁的国王Alpha！”  
将那两个他最不想被联系上的词汇发酵出的苦涩全部发泄出来后，影山发觉自己好像并没有像想象中那样变得轻松。相反，在内心深处飘荡多日的不安好像终于找到突破口似的涌向他的眼眶，使他的鼻腔里都酸涩起来。

但是在影山等待的漫长的几秒钟里，他并没有听到日向的回复。  
有什么闷热的存在凑了上来，又湿又痒的触感在轻触他的嘴角。  
“什么——”  
“你嘴上沾了巧克力，超级傻。”日向略微退后，笑着歪了歪头指指自己的舌尖示意道。他好像对恋人露出的局促的表情格外满意，又再次说道。“你本来就是一个国王一样的Alpha，但我不觉得这样有什么问题噢。”  
“影山很严格，从第一天认识你我就知道了，居然还会对第一次见面的人说‘这三年来你都在做什么啊’这种傲慢的话。”  
日向看到影山的喉结吞咽似的移动了下，紧紧皱着眉盯住他的表情像和路边的小动物对峙时一样如临大敌。  
“你真是超级麻烦，明明JAPAN小组赛回来很辛苦也不让我代写训练计划，还有类似今年送你的巧克力明明你也很喜欢，却还有各种理由让我不要做。”  
“但是影山从来不会强迫我做根本办不到的事情，也不会有不合理的要求。你只是个笨蛋国王而已，但这种地方我也很喜欢。”  
日向离得很近，影山不仅可以看清他鼻尖冒出的汗珠，还可以看到搭档的脸上渐渐泛起可疑的红色。他橘色的细密睫毛快速眨动，影山猜想或许日向根本不像他平稳的语调表现的那样游刃有余，这让影山自己被攥紧的心也渐渐恢复平常的跳动。  
“所以...你不讨厌吗？.....‘独裁’的地方。”  
“我记得刚才我说的是喜欢？”  
“可是月岛他们说......”  
“所以说啊，为什么你要听月岛和山口说的？明明我才是你的Omega吧！好好听人说话啊你这个笨蛋国王！”  
“！！！！！”全身的血液都仿佛在瞬间涌向影山的面颊，他....他的Omega什么的.........  
对于这个年轻的二传手来讲，每个结合热都有对方在眼前已经是习以为常的事，那腻人的柑橘味甚至会飘进他每一个最不可告人的梦境。但是随着他们一起步入三年级，队伍和U20的负担足够占据他的大部分精力，他对于二人未来的想象几乎完全局限于球场上，在A大的事情之前完全没有考虑过无关于排球的那部分人生。可是他现在才有些后知后觉，在他没有注意到的时候，他的搭档很理所应当的把自己当做他另一半的生活。  
影山突然发现，也许他是真的完全不明白日向究竟是怎样看待他的。

他伸出手揽过恋人汗湿的颈部，将前额靠上对方也汗津津的额头。掌下有惊人的热度传来，还有日向的脉搏，随着急促的呼吸“咚—”、“咚—”地和影山自己过快的心跳声连成一片。  
“影山...？你哪里不舒服？要喝水吗？”  
影山没有说话。也许最后还是中暑了，他想。酷夏的热浪终究是席卷了他的理智，此刻他无法组织出有意义的语句，只能更用力地握紧手中纤细的脖颈，想要将全部正炙烤他内心的悸动从皮肤相接处传递出去。  
“日向，”他动了动指尖摩挲手下发烫的皮肤，“你心跳得好快。”  
“其实是你吧。”  
从刚才开始就在快速眨动的卷曲睫毛现在一下一下地刷过他的眼皮，影山闭上眼睛，嘴角牵动起来。  
“嗯，是我。”

一时间没有人再打破两人间可以听到对方心跳声的沉默，只有温热的吐息交换。有湿润的触感轻柔地印上影山的唇际，他微睁开眼，看到平时永远溢满热情的眼眸此刻紧闭着，橙色的睫毛微微颤动。  
他把原本捧握在日向颈侧的手环过对方的肩膀，让恋人的上半身更紧密的贴靠过来。空气中隐隐飘起他熟悉的柑橘味，日向吮在他唇上的力度更重了。  
现在咬下去的话，会是甜味的吗，他迷迷糊糊地想到。影山略微张开嘴，试探地舔舐日向的嘴唇。圆筒还有腻人的奶油还残留在唇侧，他不禁进一步伸出舌尖，想要将这个一直向他源源不断输送新的热源的Omega体内全部他所还未知晓的情感也顺着舌面咽入腹中。  
随着他的动作，日向也抬起双臂将手环过影山的肩膀，手指渐渐揪紧他领后的布料，把影山向他拉近。

等等……手指？影山停顿住拉开自己和日向的距离，一只手把日向的小臂拽下来查看他的手掌。  
“日向………你这家伙，刚才吃完甜筒没有擦手吧？！”  
“诶？哦，嘿嘿，你一直在问我奇怪的问题，我忘了……”  
“…………………………”影山看着面前红晕没有褪去，还笑得一脸傻气又坦荡的恋人瞬间气不打一处来，“太脏了吧喂！不要把黏糊糊的东西抹在别人身上啊！你这个……你…你真是个呆子！！”  
“什么啊，一直在缠着别人问东问西的是你吧！”  
“唉——！”影山恼怒地揉了把自己额前的刘海，他到底为什么会喜欢这个笨蛋？  
“那你把衣服脱下来，我回去洗干净还给你…唔——！”  
影山没有听完他接下来的话，他猛地拽过日向的衣领，牙齿重重地咬在日向的下唇。  
“唔……嗯……”日向丝毫没有躲藏这位强势的国王，他也把依然搭在对方肩上的手用力按下，张开嘴迎入恋人接下来全部的动作。

曝晒下的公交车站里，两个感到要被来自对方身上最滚烫的热度所融化的身体相靠在一起。影山紧紧地握住日向粘腻而温热的手掌心。

The End  
*最后两个人因为注意力完全集中在对方身上成功错过等了15分钟的公交车。这次影山同学亲自牵着日向又去买了两个冰淇淋，两个人一起顶着大太阳拉着手走回家了o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o


End file.
